The Secret Garden (2007)
The Secret Garden was a 2007 musical-drama presented by Fargo North High School. The play was directed by Tom Gillen ran from November 15 - 18, 2007. Production Auditions were held on the 17th and 18th of September 2007. The show was in pre-production for exactly two months until in opened on Thursday, November 15, 2007. The play ran for four days until Sunday, November 18, 2007. Plot Based off the novel Frances Hodgson Burnett, the musical tells the story of a young English girl named Mary who is forced to move to England from colonial India when her parents die in a cholera outbreak. There she lives with her emotionally stunted Uncle Archibald and her invalid cousin. After discovering a hidden and neglected garden, and bravely overcoming the house's dark forces, she and a young gardener bring it back to life at the same time as she brings new life to her cousin and uncle. Songs : Act I * Opening - Lily, Company * There's a Girl - Company * The House Upon the Hill - Company * I Heard Someone Crying - Lily, Mary. Archibald * A Fine White Horse - Martha, Mary * A Girl in the Valley - Archibald, Lily * It's a Maze - Mary, Ben, Dickon * Winter's on the Wing - Dickon * Show Me the Key - Mary, Dickon * A Bit of Earth - Archibald, Mary * Storm I - Company * Lily's Eyes - Archibald, Neville * Storm II - Mary, Company * Round-Shouldered Man - Colin * Final Storm - Mary, Company : Act II * The Girl I Mean to Be - Mary * Quartet - Archibald, Lily, Neville, Rose * Race You to the Top of the Morning - Archibald * Wick - Mary, Dickon * Come to My Garden - Lily * Lift Me Up - Colin * Come Spirit, Come Charm - Mary, Dickon, Martha, Lily, Company * A Bit of Earth (Reprise) - Lily, Company * Disappear - Neville * Hold On - Martha * Letter Song - Archibald, Mary, Martha * Where in the World - Archibald * How Could I Ever Know - Archibald, Lily * Finale - Company Cast * Mary Lennox - Erin Schmidt * Lily - Ginny Glaser * Fakir - Catherine Smith * Ayah - Olivia Snortland * Rose - Alexis Fenno * Albert Lennox - Garrick Martinez * Lieutenant Peter Wright - Blaise Birchem * Lieutenant Ian Shaw - Rick Sellnow * Major Holmes - Jacob Schnabel * Claire - Kelsey Kava * Alice - Brittany VanHorn * Major Shelley - Matt Tieszen * Mrs. Shelley - Mariell Stennes * Archibald Craven - David Triptow * Doctor Neville Craven - Billy Schnase * Mrs. Medlock - Lori Boucher * Martha - Eliza Snortland * Dickon - Dan Solberg * Ben Weatherstaff - Noah Ford - Dunker * Colin Craven - Nicholas Miller * Jane - Reily Porter * Mrs. Winthrop - Sarah Hansen * Dylan Anderson * Chris James * Marcus Kronkven * Brianna Bachmeier * Liz Council * Molly Deminck * Dani Hamilton * Lindsay Hellevang * Emma Meyer * Holly Orth * Megan Roos * Mariell Stennes * Alexis Weitschick